What the Future Holds
by CaptainTish
Summary: COMPLETE Why does Maria decide to go with Michael at the end of Graduation? Please review!


**What the Future Holds  
**  
  
Summary: How does Maria come to the decision to go with Michael at the end of Graduation?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. No harm being done here.

* * *

Why is it that when the people I love are at their worst, they seem to make so much sense?  
  
A few months ago, when we found out that Max had "died", Liz got drunk. I tried to be understanding, but she just got mad at that. She was all like, _"Is Michael dead?"_ At the time, it was just really irritating, but after we all went home to Roswell, I started thinking. What if it had been Michael who died? How would I have felt, especially at that time, when things were so strained between us?  
  
Not too long after that, through some weird alien default thingy, Michael inherited the kingship from Max. He went all psycho, and started ranting about how Max should have stayed dead, he was a better king than Max, and any humans who knew the secret should die. It was so totally not him. But he said one thing that hit me later on: _"I stayed on the planet for you and you show your appreciation by dumping me? Yeah, you loved me."_ When I started thinking about it, I realized how selfish I'd been and how horrible I'd been treating Michael.  
  
With graduation coming, I've been thinking a lot. I mean, things are gonna change. That's what happens when you graduate, right? Friends grow apart. People move away. Stuff like that. So I was already feeling anxious about my future. And now Liz has started getting these premonitions about her, Max, Michael, and Isabel getting killed. They have to leave Roswell or die.  
  
So, now I have to decide what I want. Like Liz said, these past five months all I could talk about was how I wanted out of the alien chaos. And now--what?--I want back in? Do I want in or out? I don't know! All I know is, I don't want to be abandoned by all the people I care about! And.......I miss Michael.  
  
I broke up with him because I thought being with him was stifling me. I thought being involved in all the alien chaos was keeping me from my music. Well, I am involved. I've been involved ever since the night of the Crash Festival three years ago, when I demanded that Liz tell me what was going on after she got shot. I'm involved and whether or not I'm with Michael isn't going to change that. If I wanted to get uninvolved, I'd have to do more than break up with Michael. I'd have to break off my friendships with Liz, Max, Isabel, and Kyle. Actually, I'd probably have to move away from Roswell.  
  
Well, I've always thought there had to be something better out there for me than Roswell, New Mexico. But to abandon all the people I care about? I don't think I can do that. Well, now they're going to abandon me. I don't want to be stuck in Roswell as a waitress for the rest of my life. So the question is: do I go with my friends, or do I strike out on my own?  
  
How can I live without my friends? The past three years have bonded us together more than any usual group of friends. We're an odd group, that's for sure. Three years ago, I didn't know Max and Isabel Evans at all. And Michael Guerin--ha. I thought he was nothing more than some juvenile delinquent. Liz has been my best friend forever. Kyle, I knew because he was going out with Liz, but I really thought he was nothing more than a dumb jock. Things sure have changed.  
  
But what it all comes down to is Michael. I can't hold the whole alien thing against him. This afternoon he came to me. I was shocked to see him, because I thought he had already left town, and I really didn't think I'd ever see him again. He gave me this heartmelting speech, and then just took off on that motorcycle of his. I couldn't believe it. All afternoon, as I was getting ready for graduation, I kept thinking about what he said.  
  
_He started off in typical Michael fashion: "I just wanted to say this whole thing has been screwed up from the beginning. You and me, us, just the whole long stupid story."  
  
I wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Thanks......" I said doubtfully.  
  
Then he continued, "But I wouldn't trade it for anything. It's meant so much to me, you know. From day one, from the moment I kidnapped you and stole your car........ I knew you were the girl for me. I never wanted anyone else."  
  
"Michael...." I began, wanting to tell him how I felt, how I didn't want him to leave, how sorry I was for how things had been between us lately, but he cut me off.  
  
"I still don't. Just.......wherever I'm going, whatever I'm doing............just know I'll always love you." And he took off. He was gone.  
_  
So now here I am sitting at graduation. They've called all our names and given us our little fake diplomas. We'll get the real ones later. Now the principal is up on stage and he's introducing some guest speaker. Wait. Did he say Bryce McCain? Bryce McCain?! That's the guy who's gonna be there when Max, Michael, Isabel, and Liz die!  
  
The guy comes out on stage and starts talking about how he's a science fiction writer who writes about aliens, and how that relates to teenage alienation, but I barely hear him. I look around at Liz and Max and Kyle. Kyle looks alarmed. Liz looks resigned. Max stands up and heads to the stage. He talks to McCain, who looks quite surprised and quickly leaves. Then Max takes the podium and I see him use his powers to make the lights in the auditorium go out. He starts making some speech. This is it. He's giving everyone a chance to get out. I glance back at Liz and I can't see much, but I see that she's gotten up and is heading for the aisle. Then I see Kyle doing the same thing. I make a split-second decision and get up from my seat and start following the others. When I join them at the back of the auditorium I glance back at the stage. What about Max? Then we leave. We hurry through the dark halls of the school. At the front doors, I'm shocked to see Michael pulling up on his motorbike.  
  
"Max is still in there!" Liz yells. "They're going to kill him!"  
  
Michael guns the engine, and heads right into the school, yelling back to us, "Get outta here! Go to the pod chamber! I'll get Max."  
  
We pile into my Jetta and go to my house first. We pick up some things we need, before heading out to Maideckizne Rocks.  
  
We arrive there at about the same time as Max and Michael, who tell us about their daring escape. It was close. So, apparently this is the end of the road. Everyone's leaving. After Kyle says that he's not going back to Roswell, I tell them my decision.  
  
"I'm not going back either." I state.  
  
"No?" Liz asks.  
  
"No. My future's here," I say simply.  
  
Michael says, "Maria, think about what you're saying."  
  
"I have and this is my choice." I walk over toward him. "This is what I want and whatever that is in the end, that's what it'll be, but we're doing it together." He puts his arms around me and I lean against him, sighing in contentment. I'm back where I'm supposed to be. With Michael. Whatever the future holds, I'll still be me, I'll be living my life, but I'll be living it with Michael. 


End file.
